Tribulation
by Flying Monkey Girl
Summary: Unwilling partnership, uncatchable killer, and a death to close to home. What more can happen when a Team of scientists meet a team of profilers. Character death. Sucky summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Lol so I thought about this fic long and hard, trying to find a logical way to do this without revealing my main ideas right away. So I tried writing this various times and decided to go with it this way. Hopefully the characters are like they are in the shows, if not I apologize. Any way please enjoy my crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, but sometimes I really wish I did.**

**Chapter 1 **

"This is our case!" Booth exclaimed as he faced the director of the FBI, who was currently trying to push a different unit on the case Booth had just uncovered.

"You may have been the initial head of the case, but it directly relates to a case they have been working on for a while now. Strauss has informed me that her main team of the BAU has been tracking a suspect with the same MO. They're the best."

"Then why didn't they catch him sooner?" Booth demanded, he was loosely trained in profiling people and they still had Sweets, the BAU team from Quantico was not needed.

"You know very well what it's like to track a cold case." The FBI director said in a tone that most people wouldn't argue with. Booth, however, was not like most people.

"I'm trained in profiling and Sweets works with us when we're in need of advanced profiling."

"Sweets is not meant to be a field agent, if he was he would be at Quantico with the rest of Strauss' unit." Cullen said angrily, the phycologist was sent to determine if Booth and Brennan's relationship was ineffective, "Even if he wanted to help he couldn't. He had another assignment and will be busy for a few weeks, maybe months."

"We don't need the BAU's involvement!" Booth said angrily, he was not being replaced on yet another case.

"They'll be here in the morning, I suggest you inform Dr. Brennan and have everything in order for them." Cullen said returning to what he was doing before Booth had barged in on him, thus dismissing the unruly FBI agent.

Booth stormed out of the office glaring at anything and everything that got in his way, he was not overly happy with the situation and he was sure Brennan would be even more irritated. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation.

He jumped into his van and proceeded to speed down the road flicking on the police siren that he had been given in order to reach a crime scene quickly. He was headed to a crime scene, the scene of his own murder.

A few minutes later he parked in front of the Jeffersonian; he got out and slammed the door shut in an attempt to make him feel better. He quickly walked into the institution and down to the lab where Brennan and her squints worked.

"Seeley!" Cam called as he walked into the lab, "You don't look happy."

"Cullen is sending in the BAU to assist in the investigation of the body that was discovered yesterday. Apparently it's a new lead in a cold case that the team had been working on."

"So? What's the problem?"

"They're profilers." Booth said and Cam nodded in understanding. Brennan had grudgingly admitted that what Sweets and Booth did in cases was more than guessing. She would not however accept a career where they claimed phycology to be a science. To her it would be as good as making assumptions and guesses science.

"But you and Sweets-"

"Sweets is out of town and my basic training is apparently not enough." Booth said practically growling.

"But you've caught a lot of Criminals without any further training, even cold cases-"

"Apparently it's still not enough, they'll be here in the morning." Booth said as he continued to walk to Brennan's office. Luckily for him the squints had gathered together so he wouldn't have to continuously repeat himself.

"Hey Booth!" Hodgins called in greeting alerting everyone to his presence.

"Hey," Booth greeted back, which he never did thus alerting everyone to something being up, "How is the body we found yesterday?"

"The investigation is going well." Brennan answered.

"Good, Good. Apparently it seems related to a cold case the FBI has been working on, the agents will be arriving in the morning to assist in the investigation."

"What if it's just a fluke that the guy died?" Hodgins asked turning his body to facunce Booth.

"Then they will leave. But it matches the MO of a serial killer." Booth said and hesitated, which everyone noticed and they all looked at him expectantly, "The agents that will be joining us are members of the BAU. Profilers." The last word was said as if it was a curse.

"What?" Brennan demanded and everyone but Booth took this as a signal to leave.

"So," Angela said awkwardly as the watched the 'conversation' from the safety of the examining area, "How long do you think it'll take Brennan to get really pissed?"

"A day." Wendell said, and the other's shook their head.

"Half," Cam replied.

"Exactly forty minutes after one of them opens their mouths." Hodgins commented thinking fairly hard about it.

"The minute they say something close to an assumption." Angela was the last to say thinking over her co-workers answers.

Booth and Brennan walked out of the office and looked up at the four, who shifted at their stares, "You may as well get the evidence and facts together. Set up a room for them too, don't want them uncomfortable with their working conditions." Brennan growled obviously not happy with having to agree to work with the BAU team.

##$$##

I looked around the institution, it was very clean, pristine, It seemed odd that it was a housing for the dead. He wasn't sure why the Jeffersonian now participated in murder cases, but this was apparently where the victim was held and where they would be working.

I glanced back and noticed Garcia talking excitedly with Morgan, it's been a while since she went into the field with us. It was a cold case though and it would be easier if we had her with us, the BAU had other techs that would be willing to help.

I was stuck walking by myself down these unfamiliar halls that smelled strongly of sanitizer. Hotch and Rossi were just ahead of me talking about the case in low murmurs, Garcia and Morgan were behind me talking about all manners of things, and behind them was JJ and Prentiss talking about-god only knows what.

So I stayed in my thoughts which was where I generally preferred to be, even if it was me and Morgan walking together we rarely talked while on cases. Morgan wanting to prepare himself for the worst possible scenario, and me going through the facts over and over again. This case no one knew better than me, every word that was written down, every report we handed in signaling our failure, every picture, every crime scene was locked into my head tightly.

I didn't need to go over the facts and really I would have preferred some company at the moment. The reciting I knew was a way of calming my nerves, the nerves that sprung up every time I walked into a new situation. This was a lot different then what I was used to, we rarely worked with another FBI agent. We've never worked with an anthropologist.

Hotched opened the door and we walked in, it was obvious then that we were not welcome here. I studied the group carefully each presented themselves differently and in their difference there was the same general dislike in our direction.

"Hello. My name is Aaron Hotchner from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I believe you were informed of my team and my arrival." Hotch said calmly, I had never heard him address anyone in anything but that cool collected tone.

"I hope your trip went well," said a woman politely and smiled at us, even though it was forced. She didn't like being imposed upon like everyone else, "My name is Camille-or Dr. Saroyan, next to me is Agent Seeley Booth,"

She was pointing at the tall fairly muscled man dressed in a black suit. Which wasn't unusual for an FBI agent, what was odd was the man's tie, and belt buckle. They were obviously not part of the dress code, and maybe his little bit of defiance. He remembered reading that Agent Booth was a fairly rebellious agent, but still one of the best.

"Then there is , she is an anthropologist and one of the most prized in the Jeffersonian."

We were told about Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan and how the two seemed to clash, although Dr. Brennan unwillingly listens to her 'boss'. However the two seem like equals and possibly friends. Dr. Brennan is an anthropologist, the best in the country and Dr. Saroyan was a corner for many years. She was the one that worked with the flesh in the odd team of scientists.

"Beside her is Angela Montenegro, she does facial reconstruction and is an accomplished artist," Dr. Saroyan pointed to the dark haired female who smiled brightly at everyone, which was pointless it was obvious she was faking it. "Beside her is Dr. Jack Hodgins our particulates expert."

The man indicated remained stoic, and didn't even shift. Although his crossed arms gave away his uncaring attitude, he hated our presence as much as anyone. For once I didn't care; this was the only time we would ever work together.

"And finally we have Wendell Bray, our current intern," this member was the only member that was not displaying, or trying to hide, their hatred. He was simply bored, and I got the feeling that he hadn't been with the group for very long.

I nodded my understanding and acknowledgement, not noticing that the others were too. I noticed that Agent Booth had taken a step forward, facing the team of scientists.

"This is the BAU team. Aaron Hotchner is the team leader," Booth pointed toward Hotch his voice void of all tones, "Next to him is Special Agent David Rossi, and behind him is Dr. Spencer Reid. Then there is Special Agent Derek Morgan, next to him Is Penelope Garcia. The two ladies at the back there are Special Agent Emily Prentiss and then there is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau* she acts as a media liaison."

Now the team of scientists nodded their heads, this would be a very awkward situation that will most likely have to be dealt with carefully as to not push themselves on to the others. The case could easily deteriorate, this wasn't their first high pressure situation but it probably would be the worst if what Strauss told us is true.

"Well," Dr, Saroyan said clapping her hands together, which was an unconscious movement on her part, "I'll show you where you'll be working, and where to find the rest of us."

She walked forward and we all calmly followed after her, the other scientists falling in behind us. To be honest that unnerved me a little, not that they would know. We walked around the raised platform that was used as an examining area, due to the metal beds with remains in them.

We stopped at one office that was quite large and decorated intelligently, "This is Dr. Brennan's office, she has agreed to let you use it. Don't disrupt anything. Now continue to follow me,"

I wasn't sure why but I had the childish feeling to move something in the office, perhaps to see how Dr. Brennan would react if I was to do so. I decided it's best not to tempt fate and this case with my childish urges.

"Agent Booth and Brennan normally just work out in the field, but we assume that you'll want to join them. So when not in the field they'll most likely be in the examining area, or here."

Dr, Saroyan led us to an upper floor where there was a couch a few chairs and a coffee table, it almost seemed like an employee lounge except that it was in a corner of the floor that over looked Dr. Brennan's office as well as others and the examining area. She then walked back down stairs and through a door, she walked briskly down the hall and turned into another room.

The room was large and mostly empty except for a large block that sat in the middle of the room. It was mostly dark, lit by dim pot lights mounted on the roof. I noticed briefly that there was a door on the other side, and didn't have to voice my question.

"This is where you'll find Angela, this is where she does facial reconstruction. Would you care to do a demonstration?" I looked at the young woman, who nodded once before walking forward. It was obvious that she was confident in her own surroundings.

She picked up a skull that had various cracks, it was obviously pieced together. There was also white foam pieces placed in certain parts of the skull, they were markers. I had once read that they were used to mark certain indicators of appearance. I was good at telling similarities in pictures, but the skull looked like every skull I had seen.

Angela held up a sketch of a young girl, it was well drawn. "This face belongs to this skull. I had done the facial reconstruction yesterday. These," here she pointed at the markers, "Are markers used to point out certain features, like high cheek bones. Now if you'll direct you attention here."

We all watched with mild interest as she walked over to the box, she picked up a clipboard looking object and took out a stylus. She taped the bored once and the box came to life, glowing brightly illuminating the room. At the same time the pots on the roof faded completely.

"Now here," She held up another skull, "is one if haven't started. I can punch in the data of the skull, again things like high cheek bones, or like this one, nose placement."

Once again she tapped the stylus on the bored and the outline of a skull appeared. She then tapped some more occasionally looking at the skull, and slowly the exact replica of the skull appeared floating above the box.

"Now that the skull is there we can add the muscles, tendons, and flesh." She said as she tapped and showed the reconstructing of a skull. Now the picture of a man was displayed, large and looked crooked.

"The examination proved that this man's nose was broken sometime before his death, hence the warped appearance of the nose." That was Dr. Brennan she was now closer to the, well I wasn't too sure what it was.

"So that's a three-dimensional graphics simulation system?" Garcia asked awe evident in her tone.

"Yes, I call it the Angelator." Angela said proudly, it was obvious that she spent a lot of time and energy on the machine.

"Now behind that door is Angela's office," Dr. Saroyan said and walked over to the door I had noticed earlier. We followed and glanced briefly in the room. There was a lot computer's almost as much as Garcia had, there was also another large screen that displayed various pictures of a skeleton.

"Have I died and gone to hackers heaven?" Garcia asked slightly breathless.

"Garcia is our information gal," Morgan said draping an arm over the girls shoulder.

"If Angela doesn't mind I'm sure you can work here," Dr, Saroyan said and Angela nodded once and I was sure, had Garcia been the type, she would have squealed in excitement. She only grinned and thanked Angela.

"Now come this way and I'll show you Hodgins' haunt." Dr. Saroyan said, and I noticed the glare that said scientist was giving them.

"Do not touch _**Anything**_." He practically growled out, and I got the faint impression that he was very protective of the equipment he worked with.

We walked back out of the room and back down the hall into another room, which was surrounded by clear glass. There was another room attached to this one, which looked like another examining room.

"Dr. Hodgins does various things in the lab. Such as chemical experiments, authorization of artifacts, and mostly particulates examining or testing. Mr. Wendell also assists with Chemical experiments, examination of bones, and when there is a murder case he locates the type of murder weapon, if one is used."

That was her way of explaining these two rooms; it was also a way of finishing the tour quickly. The second I was thankful for, it meant we could start on the case sooner. Then we could possibly solve it this time, and go home and never have to walk into this situation again.

We walked back to the main area, where Dr. Brennan motioned for us to follow her up to the examining area. A new body had been placed on one of the examining tables, the smell of burnt flesh and chemicals reached my nose and I couldn't prevent the wrinkling of my nose.

"This is the Victim. As of right now we aren't sure of it being a natural death or a murder. The victim was found in the forest that had been previously burned in a possible forest fire, although we are not sure if it was really a forest fire."

Dr. Brennan was efficient as she examined the body; I looked down and noticed the chard flesh that still hung to the body.

"The victim is a female, who had a broken wrist directly before her death. She is approximately around twenty years in age. I can do further examination after the flesh is removed, Cam you can take any samples you need. Booth was the particulates gathered?"

"They were, here." He said handing Dr. Hodgins several small glass containers that held dirt and charred remains of-something.

Dr. Hodgins walked away quickly, obviously excited about the objects he had been giving. I noticed that Cam was carefully scrapping off some of the remaining cooked flesh, she too walked away briskly.

"Let's get the rest removed, Wendell please get the beetles."

"Did you know that, uh, forty percent of the recognized insects are classified as beetles?" I asked and resisted the urge to slap my hand over my mouth. Sometimes I just can't control myself.

**End chapter.**

***JJ is an FBI Agent just to let you know in case you were wondering why I call her 'Special Agent'. This note is_ just _a precaution for the people who don't know, i don't mean to insult anyone.**

**Okay there is the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry about such a long wait. I won't bore you with all the details but there has been many rewrites, a broken laptop, and a lot catching up on other fics. So please forgive me for this horribly long wait. I hope it won't happen again.**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews that I've gotten and I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

Reid's eyes moved over the room nervously as the awkward silence continued, they seemed to have stopped all noticeable movement to stare at him in disbelief. He could easily compare this instant with a man walking into a bar stark naked as if he were in his own home, which he could admit this was a similar occurrence.

At the present time the employees of the Jeffersonian were unaccustomed to working with more than one or two FBI agents and here was an entire team thrust upon them despite their protest, and Strauss had warned them that there was a _lot _of protest to them joining the case. They too were in an uncommon environment, normally they would be invited to come which decreased the amount of hostility and there was a lot of it at the moment. It was clear that hated their line of work which made it increasingly difficult to work with her add to that the fact that they were unsure how to work with anthropologists and scientists other than corners.

They were outsiders and here he was acting like this isn't any different than any of the other cases. He understood that there were various ways to remove charred flesh from skeletal remains; however the beetles were the most efficient and least damaging. In this scenario they had a second function, in a way whether they were aware of it or not the other 'team' on the case had issued a challenge with this method. Most people would back away from seeing this kind of thing and that's obviously what they expected, however before anything could be said to accept or decline the challenge he had burst in with his comment thus in a ruining the first test to see who was dominate over whom.

Reid then noticed the first movement that seemed to break the spell, Agent Booth had a slight smile on his face but it soon developed into a grin. The younger male was flooded with relief that would only come from being approved of by such a strong specimen of an Alpha male; he had felt it whenever Morgan or Hotch praised him and now someone apart from his team seemed to except him.

Dr. Brennan nodded her head at Wendell and he led the way carting the remains and she followed after. Booth inclined his head and quickly turned his back to us, the only one that hadn't followed was Angela and she pulled Garcia aside with a shake of her head before walking back to her 'office'. This was the challenge part of their interactions, if we decided not to follow and wait for their return it would give them power over us since we are not willing to experience every little detail of this case and how they worked.

It didn't matter that the case originally belonged to them, they had failed in catching this woman's possible killer and now she could be dead as a direct result of that. Our failures alone should have been enough to demote us to the second party on the case, but they were willing to overlook it at the moment. We followed closely behind and waited patiently as the body was shielded by a glass case, which was there so that the bugs wouldn't escape. Then Wendell dropped them carefully on to the body, and we continued to watch them work.

Dermestidae, or flesh eating beetles, is a grossly fascinating way to remove flesh from bone and although in reality they worked for only a few minutes the entire spectacle seemed to go on at a gruelling pace. The tension hadn't eased and it didn't take long before it would move back into the main examining room, there they were greeted by Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins.

"The DNA is currently running through the system to find our victims name," Brennan nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked around the body examining the pristine white bones. She picked up the skull and carefully placed the white markers at certain parts.

"Let's give her a face too," she handed the marked skull to Dr. Saroyan and the other woman walked off in the same direction Garcia and Angela had not too long ago.

"Nothing much of interest," Hodgins reported, "most of it was the general burnt grass, leaves, ect of any forest fire. There was some synthetic material which is currently being analyzed I'll have what it is in the morning. There was also what looked like a melted ring, that's being analyzed as well."

"Good you can go home then as well as anyone who wants to, I'll finish the examination now and we'll call it a night. We won't have much to work with until we have a name and a chance to go over the crime scene again. That is how you like to work, correct?" Brenan asked looking at Hotch who nodded once. Hodgins nodded and left leaving the FBI agents to watch her work and she would have scowled if she knew for a fact she wouldn't have to work with them. "She was healthy and between the ages of 34 and 38. Active as seen by the wear in her joints, namely knees and elbows. The break in the wrist looks to be caused by a fall rather than an attacker-"

"How can you tell that?" Reid asked and walked up to the table; she looked slightly surprised by the question and gently lifted the victim's wrist.

"See how it's broken here," she said running a finger over where the break started, "this is consistent with all her weight being forced on to it as she tried to catch her balance. She most likely fell from a higher place, or tripped which would give her more momentum. If she had been attacked and the attacker broke her wrist it would be broken here instead." Reid nodded his head and stepped back slightly, "This appears to be her only broken bone in her life. Cause of death was being burnt, there is no nicks, chips or anything to indicate any other cause of death," she looked to Booth who was finishing writing down her examination in his notes and he nodded once at her in thanks.

"That's it for tonight, we'll have to continue tomorrow," Booth said and walked down the steps and towards the door. The others joined them and they walked out of the building in an awkward silence.

"This is a slow start to the case," Morgan complained gruffly as we headed to the hotel we'd be staying at. It was small, but the closest to the Jeffersonian they could find.

"We don't know if it's even a case yet," Reid commented and sighed as he shifted in his seat, nothing else was said until they got to the hotel.

"We have to share rooms," Hotch said walking back to his team with four room keys, the entire group sighed it never really changed. It was hard to walk into a hotel with seven people and not end up sharing.

"I call a room to myself," Prentiss piped up and received several glares, sleeping partners were awkward.

"Me and JJ!" Garcia put in, she had shared a room with almost all of them and JJ was the best, she was quite, didn't move to much or talk.

"Uhh," Reid said looking around at his three possible roommates and the looked back at him, "At least we're not sharing beds."

"About that dear I only have two rooms open with two beds, I don't suppose there's a couple among you?" the manager said and Hotch shook his head, "Rooms three and four are the ones with two beds."

"Three," JJ said and she was handed the key, Hotch the other for himself.

"Mine!" Both Reid and Morgan called and proceeded to debate why they should have it, not noticing Hotch put the last key on the table and walk upstairs with the rest of the team, "Hotch who gets to-" Morgan started but when he looked at their boss he wasn't there, no one was there.

"Damn," Reid said and walked upstairs, followed by Morgan who was complaining about having to share a bed with the pretty boy.

After a near sleepless night next to an equally uncomfortable Morgan Reid dressed and raced downstairs as fast as possible and waited patiently for everyone to come back down. The first person to join him was Morgan, who ordered breakfast and was as silent as the younger man.

Those who suffer from Jet lag do not like to be kept waiting and those who are trying to get rid of something or someone do it in the most annoying way possible. Or so Reid happened to notice as he tossed his paper cup of coffee into the trash can nearest to the Jeffersonian. They were armed with one cup of coffee each to ward off their seemingly constant condition of jet leg, and the defence hadn't lasted long.

Reid noticed everyone, except for maybe Hotch, bite back their sigh of relief when they caught sight of Dr. Brenan and Booth walking towards them. Brenan seeing them cocked her head slightly to the left in curiosity.

"The Jeffersonian doesn't open to the public until ten. Workers enter from the back," Brenan said and proceeded to walk to the back of the building, followed by Booth who was grinning ever so slightly at the expressions the profilers were having difficulty hiding.

"Good Morning Booth, Dr. Brenan," Cam greeted happily and turned to the profilers, "Agents."

"Analysis finished?" Booth asked getting right to business, as usual for him. Normally he didn't like the wait, but this time he could enjoy it.

"Yes. Our victim is Jenifer Norman, she was accused and convicted of child abuse and was recently released from jail on parole."

"Is there a number for her parole officer?" Booth ask and Cam nodded handing booth a slip of paper, "Thanks." He turned around and headed into a secluded corner where he wouldn't be disturbed as he made the call.

"Is there any way to tell whether or not this was an accident?" Hotch asked looking between Dr. Brenan, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins who had just recently joined the group.

"Call the fire department?" Cam suggested, ignoring what the question was actually supposed to mean.

"I can get the information, just get me a computer," Garcia piped up helpfully and Dr. Brennan pointed helpfully in the direction of Angela's 'office'.

"Any luck with you analysis Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked starting to walk forward and towards the body, even though there was nothing else to do with it.

"The substance found on the victim was identified as a fire blanket. Commonly used to put out small fires. The other material that was found was mostly comprised of Polyisoprene a material that has been used for condoms since 2008. Latex is most common for condoms-"

"Dr. Hodgins," Dr. Saroyan started, stopping their progression again, "Why exactly are you going on about condoms?"

"Well during the analysis my lovely little friend indicated that there was a small trace of-"

"Semen," Reid provided and Hodgins sent a small wink his way.

"You got it. I traced it for DNA and further ran that, but the small amount that was left gave only a small part of the guy's DNA. Thus giving a list of three males, two of which are related."

"Thank you Hodgins," Booth said coming up and grabbing the list and briefly scanning it, "Can your girl find these addresses?" Booth asked looking at Hotch who nodded and held out his hand.

For a moment Reid suspected that Booth was going to hold back the piece of paper childishly, but there was no such action from the seasoned FBI agent. Hotch flipped open his cell and after a short wait gave Garcia the information.

"The Parole officer said that she had said she was going camping with someone and that was the last he's heard of her. She was supposed to check in this morning; instead he got a call from me." Booth said asHotch searched himself for a pen.

Holding the phone between his ear and shoulder he prepared to write, "Go." His hand moved in a flurry and after a short minute he straightened himself out, "Alright thank you," he paused before hanging up, "Thanks Garcia." He closed his phone, pocketed the pen and handed the sheet of paper back to Booth, "It wasn't an accident."

There was a moment of silence as both parties accustomed themselves to working with each other.

"Let's get it over with then," Booth said and glanced down at the paper, "Me, Brennan, and Agent Hotchner will go see this Mr. MacKay that has a listed address. Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss follow up on the last suspect. Agent Morgan, Agent Reid, and Agent Jareau do what you need to at the Crime scene. When your finished meet back here. You can go through the front this time."

It was a dig but they ignored it in favour of packing up and heading out, finally they were able to do something. They didn't like having to sit back while someone else steered the case, but they would submit so it would go faster.

"What similarities does the victim's death have with your cold case?" Booth asked glancing slightly at his passenger seat, he sparred a look back at Brennan who was huffing about being stuck in the back.

"The first victim," Hotch started keeping his eyes locked onto the road in front of them, "Was a burn victim. It was a house fire rather than a forest fire, and much like the current victim she wasn't much of a scholar, but she made her living as an athlete. The second victim was found in a freezer-"

"What was the connection between the two murders?" Booth asked turning left.

"Both victims broke their right wrists directly before death; it was the only reoccurring thing in all of the murders. The murders were also made to look like accidents or natural deaths, and most of all the victims had to do with children. The first victim was a lawyer who defended a child abuser and won, the second victim was the child abuser. The last victim was a pedophile."

"How was he killed?" Booth asked his lip darting out quickly as he bit back the thought that the guy deserved to die.

"A combination of all other ways he had killed his victim. His death was slow, agonizing, and he deserved it. When we investigated his apartment we confiscated videos and pictures, even some blood stained sheets."

"God. I think I'd do worse." It was a subconscious comment, supposed to be unheard.

"You have kids huh?" Hotchner asked and Booth nodded his head once, "Me to. Felt the exact same way."

"I have a son, Parker."

"My son's name is Jack he's seven now."

"Parker is ten."

"The killer uses a cycle," Hotch said turning the conversation back to their job, "He starts with a burn victim followed by someone frozen. The first two victims switch between being a child abuser and someone that helped or just ignored the 'crime'. As the killings get worse so does the involvement of the person dealing with the crime, the pedophile for example."

Booth nodded his head and the trip finished in silence as Booth pulled up to the curb and parked, getting out the three made their way to the house.

"Hello Mr. MacKay? I am special Agent Seeley Booth I work for the FBi. This is my college Special Agent Aaron Hotchner from the BAU, and my partner Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian. I have some questions for you, may we come in?"

The man paused for a moment; it was quite a shock having FBI agents show up at his door without notice. Remembering that they requested to come in he nodded his head and opened the door wider, "How can I help you?" he asked as he followed them and directed them into the living room.

"Have you heard of a woman named Jenifer Norman?"

"No," he said plainly and looked between the three strangers in his house, "Should I know her?"

"She is a victim in an on-going murder investigation," Booth said and started looking around the house, paying special attention to pictures. He picked one up and turned to the man sitting awkwardly on the sofa, "Is this your brother?" the man nods, "Do you happen to know his whereabouts?"

"No I haven't heard from him in about . . . five years or so," the man pauses, "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Possibly. Thank you for your help Mr. MacKay. If you have any information or hear from your brother give us a call," handing the bewildered man his card Booth walked out of the living room towards the front door.

Hotch had remained silent learning just as much about the suspect as she was learning about his fellow agent. His method was smooth, quick, and simple he got the answers he wanted and easily without forcing or bribing them. He was good with dealing with people and didn't enter a situation with something already in mind, and he only asked relevant questions. Seeing this Hotch was interested to see how he was when he was actually interrogating a suspect or the UNSUB.

"Booth," Booth said as he sat himself behind the steering wheel, "Where?" he pauses for a minute before shoving in his key and starting up the engine. He snapped closed the phone and pulled away quickly, "Another victim," then he turned on the sirens and raced down the streets.

End Chapter.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and that it was worth the wait, feel free to tell me what you think. However i will ask that you tell me what pairings you want to see since I only have Booth and Brennan in mind at the moment, I'm up for anything knew. i'll go with the MOST suggested pairing.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
